CUT!
by kusarihime143
Summary: What if Kuroro and Kurapika got a kissing scene for a special episode of Hunter X Hunter? Oh my! All hell broke lose! Ha-ha! Well this is how it goes ! A one-shot fanservice for my beloved Chain Pair! Well... looks like it's not one-shot anymore! Please read, enjoy, and for CRYING OUT LOUD! TRY TO REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I just watched the last episode for the York Shin Arc of HxH 2011. And I'm angry. Heck, there will no NO Kurapika and Kuroro again... This is a bit boring... And since I'm still waiting for that full release about Kurapika's past, and I'm so bored along with a dear friend of mine, Kanon58-chan, I decided to work on a 'supposedly' one-shot fic. I was just so tired yet bored last night that I came to retrieve this little fantasy I made when I was in high school. This scripted fic is so sudden, so expect errors, but I don't really mind about this since this is just a junk for me. And when I wrote this last night, I was like, amused with my self for being to recover this long lost memory of my high school otaku days. And I bet you will like this~!

This fic is for my dear friend, Jeana-sama alias Kanon58. I know how it feels when you're so bored and you can't find anything good to read. So.. here!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HXH.

Chapter 1.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO X

Kuroro and Kurapika: *dumbstruck* WHAT!?

Kurapika: What the... SERIOUSLY, Direk! What is that all about!?

Director: Sorry guys, I'm just taking orders. And me with the writers already talked about this. They actually managed to make a really nice filler script in just a matter of a day. There's nothing we can do. The new sponsor along with the dominating fans want some fluffs from the both of you.

Kuroro: Dominating... fans?

Kurapika: And the new sponsor... And the writers made a script of us 'kissing' without our knowledge... There's something WRONG with you people. DEFINITELY.

Director: Oh come on! you two know that you're a popular pair. There are so many girls out there who dream of you being a couple.

Kurapika: A 'couple'... A COUPLE! OKAY! Let's get this straight- me and Kuroro's character is after each others' neck. And you're telling me that the audience wants us to be a couple! And for goodness' sake, were both guys! We'll got reprimanded by the critics for sure! They won't allow a vulgar fan service on the national television!

Director: Well... Kusarihime-san already got a permission from the media authorities. The council over there doesn't really mind, Kusari-chan actually said that one of the girls from the council giggled at the idea. I got the form, if you-

Kurapika: DIREK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Director: Please, dear. Even the fans want it. It will be just a kiss. A short kissing scene, nothing more, nothing less. I promise you that. I mean, since the Genei Ryodan Arc was about to end and you'll be out of the scene, let's give your die-hard fans some treat. You're making them wait for years for your return on the manga. Just- just give them something special this time.

Kurapika: Hey Direk... why do you sounded like you whole-heartedly agreed with this thing?

Director: *nervously grins* Well, I...

Neon: *knocked hard on the door* Direk! Director-san! Please open the door I want to talk to you!

Director: *frowned*... That's open.

Neon: *burst out of the door* Direk-san! I heard that Kuroro-san got a kissing scene with someone for the special episode- *landed her eyes on Kurapka's figure, seated in fron of Kuroro who has drawn his elbow on the director's desk*

Kurapika: *looked away*...

Director: Yes, Neon-chan. Kuroro got a kissing scene... with Kurapika.

Neon: *adapting Kuroro's and Kurapika's dumbstruck look* WHAT!?

Pakunoda: *stealing a glance from the opened door of the director's office*

Machi: *standing on the other side of the door, leaning her back on the wall, yet sharpening her ears as she eavesdrop*

Shizuku: *Standing beside Machi, clutching her Deme-chan and trying to get closer to the door as she eavesdrop more. Innocent curiosity written all over her face*

Neon: W-What's with that, Direk-san! Why do they got a kissing scene? And why does Kuroro has to do it with Kurapika? When the hell did this shounen anime turned into a Yaoi!?

Kurapika: Y-Y-Yaoi!? *blushed then shivered*

Director: Neon-chan, first thing: were not turning the anime into a Yaoi. This is just a mere fan service. Next: These two got to do the job since they'll about to be out of the next arcs. Lastly, Kurapika looked better with Kuroro than you.

Neon and Kurapika: *gawked* WHAT!?

Kuroro: *shot a dumbstruck yet recognizing look*

Director: *sweetly smirked* okay guys, don't take tha seriouslr. I mean, were receiving tons of requests for this couple, disregarding the Yin-Yang pair of Gon-kun and Killua-kun since the authorities won't allow a shotacon service. And those two were so canon already. And-

Leorio: *roughly entered the scene*Hey Direk! What they hell does Kurapika got a kissing scene! how about me and the other characters!

Gon: *innocently entered the room* Wow! Kurapika got a kissing scene? Nee, Kurapika. Who will gonna kiss you?

Killua: *walking behind Gon* A kissing scene, Direk? Are you serious? Old man is not that suitable for that kind of stuff. Only Hisoka is expert for the pedo role.

Hisoka: Hey, I heard my name, what's going on here? Oh! Ringo-chan, are you ripen enough~!

Director: Okay guys, please stop the ruckus. Hisoka, we got no camera in here, no need to be in character and stop scaring Gon-kun. Now, I know that everyone wants a break on the show. But there's no way in hell that we'll do a bunch of service stuffs just in an episode. And as I've told to these two, this special episode is just a small consolation for the Chain Pair fans since they'll be out of the anime for a bit long time. Secondly, Leorio and Kurapika made so many stunts on the Drama CD's before. Neon already had a date with Kuroro. Gon and killua are always together, Gon-kun is too innocent for a kiss. And *raised her voice a bit louder* WE CAN'T MAKE A KISSING SCENE OF KURORO WITH HIS FELLOW LADY MEMBERS OF RYODAN! IT'LL BE OUT OF CHARACTER!

Kurapika: Chain... Pair?

Killua: W-What the hell are you talking about me and Gon, Direk!

Leorio: This is so unfair... I want a kissing scene with a sexy woman too!

Gon: So... Kurapika's gonna kiss Kuroro... *looked lost*

Neon: Dame, dame, DAME! I want a kissing scene too with Kuroro-san!

Pakunoda: *flinched with what she heard from Neon*

Machi: *remain rooted on her position*

Shizuku: *blushed a bit then clutched her Deme-chan a bit tighter*

Kuroro: *looked amused with what was happening*

Hisoka: *looking predatory on the lost Gon*

Director: Please guys, don't make this so hard for me...

Kurapika: If you don't want this thing to happen then cancel that impending catastrophe!

Leorio: You're so biased, Direk! This is not fair for all of the casts...

Gon: Do I have to kiss someone too, I wonder... *finally felt Hisoka's look at him, then horribly shivered*

Hisoka: *sharpened his glance*

Killua: *readying his assassin claws while looking a Hisoka venomously*

Neon: *looked more hopeful now that everyone's taking her side*

Kuroro: Impending... catastrophe? Am I that a bad kisser to be describe as a catastrophe? *glanced at Kurapika, looking humilaited*

Kurapika: *felt a bit awkward with Kuroro's look* I'm not saying something like that.

Kuroro: No, Kurapika. You're saying something like that. You're taking this thing too personal. You're not acting like a professional. And you're judging someone just because you hate them. That's really an attitude of you. I'll fix that if I were you.

Director: Hey guys, chill-

Kurapika: Now, what the hell is with you, bastard? Don't tell me you want that scene to happen?

Kuroro: No, of course not. But that's not the point here. Scripts are being done by the writers and editors. Actors portray the roles. We entered this industry. You entered this business. And in this job, no one is above the other. Writers make us shine. Fans make us shine more. It won't hurt your ass like hell if we give them what the want to make their money and effort worth while. Stop acting like you're the main star here.

Kurapika: Won't hurt my ass? Can you hear yourself? You're telling me that there's no big deal about a kissing scene in front of everyone around the world? Seriously!

Kuroro: Why on earth do you have to point out that kissing someone like me is worst than death? You're thinking that a kiss is embarrassing, but don't you know that breathing, moaning and screaming like a prostitute is ten times humiliating!?

Kurapika: *flushed* Hey, that's not me. It was my seiyuu, Yuki-

Kuroro: And you did those sounds along with this perverted, pedo-looking old man? Honestly, you're unbelievable.

Leorio: Hey, what the-

Killua: *reading between the line* Why does that man sounds like so upset and angry with the Drama Cd's?...

Gon: *nodded in agreement*

Leorio: Hey what do-

Kurapika: WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU FOR BEING SO MAD LIKE THAT!

Kuroro: I'M MAD BECAUSE YOUR ATTITUDE IS A SHIT!

Everyone except the two lads: *fell silent*

Director: Err... Guys...

Kusarihime: *grumpily entered the scene, with her grumpy face, messed black eye lines, disheveled hair, frail looking shoulder, crouching a bit, frowning* ... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT! IT'S 2 O'CLOCK IN THE MIDNIGHT! I woke up so early today to aid my grandma on a medical check-up then I rant to a market to buy a roll of fabric that I had to bring myself all along then I went to a boutique to deliver some finished clothes! Then my mom asked me to cook dinner when I got home! I feel so exhausted to death and I still managed to work on a fan fiction just for the two of you! I haven't even taken any bath for 3 consecutive days FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE I WANT TO SLEEP PROPERLY! You arrogant, hot headed UKE, * points at Kurapika* and you black-pitched pedo bastard *points at Kuroro* ARE ABOUT TO HAVE A TORRID KISSING SCENE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT SO STOP SCREAMING THE HELL 'CAUSE I BADLY NEED TO SLEEP! I'm the writer here, there's nothing you can do! PERIOD. CASE CLOSED. *stomped outside the room then roughly closed the door behind her, making everyone jumped out of shock*

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

P.S. hehe~! this is supposed to be a one shot but... oh well! and yeah, by the way. The Director here is a girl... a rotten girl to be more precise ^^. Don't forget to REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Hello again, fellows! Christmas is coming, and I can't find anything good to read. I just read the one-shot manga of Kurapika's past, and I almost punch the computer screen on dismay. Togashi, is indeed, an anti-climax writer. I never thought that... Kurapika actually hasn't got the faintest idea of how his clansmen died on the Ryodan's hands. I got so angry with that I thought I might lost my fandom to Kurapika, and wait for the world to come to its end. But I changed my mind. So instead, I changed a lot on my next chapters for Never Go Back, adding some crucial and nice points. And since it's Xmas *and bonbonpich said she'll be doing a Xmas special if something came to her mind!* I decided to give you this treat for Xmas... TADAH~! Chapter 2! Sorry for the cliff hang, this is really short. But December 21 is coming to its way, And I chose to publish this already. You know, playing things safe. *paranoid, here we go again~!*

By the way, thank you for the reviewers! You're giving me inspiration! Staying up all night is worth it while reading your comments. I actually feel like answering them. And because I love you all, specially those WHO GIVES A DAMN TO GIVE ANY REACTION, I'll answer you all!

Kanon58: I'm glad that you liked this! A merry Xmas to you~!

Kuruta-Kei: Well, Kurapika's indeed an Uke, no doubt bout that. I'm glad you liked it!

: No prob! I was introduced to the pairing names via FB. When I heard that KuroKuro was called 'Chain Pair,' I felt so happy. Come to think of it, they are bounded with chains on their hearts... So romantic~! And thank you for reading.

evergreen dryad: Ahaha, I'm happy you liked it. I'll do my best~!

SongWithoutWords: Bwihihi, then better get ready with your medicine, I still got some here for you all!

sayurijaina0839: I know it's IMPOSSIBLE for KuraKuro to have a kissing scene to the real anime. So let's make the most out of this fanfiction. I'M THE WRITER HERE. THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO. Ahaha~! And I suddenly felt like changing the term 'rotten girl' to fujoshi since it actually, doesn't sounds so good. Anyway~. By the way, I reckon you're reading Never Go Back too, right? Unfortunately, that's my priority. I just came up with this when waiting for Kurapika's past on manga. After the Xmas, I'll be back to work on NGB. I'm actually working for a Valentine special for you all. That's how much I love you all. Haha~!

And to all: YES, KURAKURO WILL DEFINITELY DO A KISSING SCENE HERE! I'm the writer here. remember!? And what Kusari wants, Kusari gets!

OKAY. That's enough. Enjoy Chapter 2!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxox

Gon: *walking on a corridor, clutching some paper and looking sideways*

Killua: *waliking behind Gon, lacing his hands behind his head lazily*

Shizuku: *emerged from another corridor on the boys' left side, clutching papers as well*

Gon: Shizuku-chan! *walked closer to the girl* Nee, Shizuku. Have you seen Kurapika?

Shizuku: *looked at the boys' direction, then pushed her glasses on her nose* Kurapika? Hmm...(one minute later...) Sorry guys, I can't remember.

Killua: Nice thinking, Gon. You asked an amnesiac bookworm girl.

Gon: *shot a glance at Killua* Hey Killua! That's rude! *but inside, he is considering the point*

Shizuku: ... But, I know I met him somewhere. You see, I was asked to distribute the new scripts for the special episode. I handed his script already. I just can't remember where we met. Anyhow. Why are you looking for him?

Gon: Er, nothing important. It's just that my script got some English words and I want to ask help from him of how they must pronounce properly.

Killua: *whispering* He doesn't want to believe me when I taught him how to.

Gon: I just want to ask for another opinion, Killua. Kurapika's good in English.

Killua: Yeah right.

Shizuku: Well... Maybe he's just out there, studying his scripts. Oh, and here's yours. *fished out some papers out of the piled files*

Gon and Killua: Thanks! *took the papers*

Machi: *climbing up in a stair near the corridor where Shizuku came from*

Gon: Nee! Machi-chan!

Machi: *looked at the others*

Gon: Have you seen Kurapika?

Machi: *approached the figures*... Sorry, I didn't. The last time I saw him was inside the director's office. He's still with Danchou when Direk-san left for a meeting.

Gon: Nee, Shizuku. Can you please try to remember again where you met him?

Shizuku: *looked upward, then poked a finger on her cheek, concentrating* ... Hmm, let's see... I think I handed him a script when he was on his way up on a stair. We met on the same floor where the director's office is.

Gon: ... On the rooftop? What is he doing up there?

Killua: Moping, probably.

Machi: About the kissing scene?

Killua: Maybe. Or because he was called an UKE. Out loud. I can't blame him. He needed time. Honestly, if I was on his place, I'll resign right away.

Gon: Eh!? You'll resign just because of that? Anyway... Killua, what's an uke?

Machi and Shizuku: *chuckled slightly*

Killua: Don't ask me. Ask the experts. *casts a glance on the girls*

Pakunoda: *came out from a door a bit far from the commotions* Oh, you guys. May I ask you if you've seen Danchou?

Shizuku: *frowned as she tried to remember*

Machi: *shook her head*

Gon and Killua: *looked at each other, then both shook their heads*

Shizuku: *seemed to pulled out some threads from a scratch*... Er, I think I handed him a script too, but I can't remember again where I saw him.

Pakunoda: *looked so used with Shizuku's messed memory system* ... Oh I see. Thanks.

Shizuku: Erm, nee, Paku-chan. Have you seen Neon-chan and Leorio-san? I'll give them a script too.

Pakunoda: Well, Neon is waiting outside the Head writer's office. She really can't get over with the kissing scene of those two. Leorio was with her too, as far as I can remember. Probably they'll beg Kusari-san for an intimate scene too.

Machi: Those two are such a pain in the ass...

Hisoka: *came out from no where, fell off from the ceiling, probably* And it's a lifetime achievement to touch your ass, Machi-chan~!

Machi: *readying her nen needle and threads*

Gon: Hey Hisoka! How did you do that!

Hisoka: It's a S-E-C-R-E-T, Ringo-chan~!

Pakunoda: Hey. Have you seen Danchou?

Hisoka: Oh, the black-pitched pedo? I met him downstairs, dispensing canned coffees on the vending machine.

Killua: Coffees?

Hisoka: Yeah, he bought at least... six cans? He actually gave me one~!

Killua: Where did he go after?

Hisoka: Not sure. But he went upstairs right away. I thought he'll give you some too.

Machi: Sounds like the Chain Pair is doing a rehearsal for their scene...

Everyone: *gawked at her*

Machi: What? It's just a hunch.

Everyone: *heard some footsteps from the stairs, then completely let their jaws drop*

Kurapika: *sipping coffee from a can, his eyes were slightly widened as the dropped jaws greeted him downstairs*

Kuroro: *descending behind Kurapika, clutching a piled paper and reading it while sipping coffee from his can*

Gon: *regained composure* Nee, Kurapika! Where have you been? I'm looking for you! Will you please help me with my script? Kusari-san added some English words that I dunno how to read...

Pakunoda: Hey Danchou. The others are waiting for you. And the both of you too, Machi and Shizuku. You can get along too, Hisoka, if you feel like it. Direk-san wants to talk with us.

Kurapika: May I take a look on your script, Gon?

Kuroro: I see, okay then. Let's go. And by the way, Kurapika...

Kurapika: *ushering Gon to go with him away from the crowd, halting when his name was called*

Kuroro: Don't forget what we talked about. Alright?

Kurapika: Got it. Let's go, Gon. These words are easy to pronounce, like this one... *continued pacing to a door at the end of the corridor*

Killua: Okay... A second ago, they were screaming at each other. Then now...

Shizuku: No. Danchou is always like that every time he sees someone who's having a hard time on a role or a scene. He's an ideal director. He gives advice, I already asked him once.

Hisoka: Oh... Has he done any kissing scene before?

Shizuku: *frowned...* Eeto... I can't remember

Everyone: *groaned in dismay*

Pakunoda: Okay, enough of that. Hurry up, you people.

Killua: Oh... hey! Those two simply left me behind. I'll beat Gon once I confirmed that I'm right with the English words!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo x

P.S. Hmm... Just don't forget to review! You don't know how much heart you are giving to writers every time you review. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Okay fellas, before going to the story, I want you to read this page first. It's important for this chapter. and Note: scroll down the page and read the stuffs underneath Ash Kecthum's photo.

kusarihime . livejournal 3774 . html (simply take the spaces off)

And no more chit-chat. Go ahead. And by the way... Thank you for all of the comments~!

Chapter 3.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

*_First day of shooting for Hunter X Hunter Special Episodes._

_Episode title: VacationXSidelineXMaid Cafe!?_

_Setting: Whale Island, Gon's house, Mito-san's small bar_*

Killua: This is crazy... *dusting his maid costume's skirt*

Gon: Killua! You looked so cute on a girl's dress!

Killua: SHUT THE HELL UP BRAT! Look who's talking! You seriously looked like a moe on a maid's dress!

Leorio: Hey, you two! be quiet. Direk-san might hear you again.

Killua: Hmp, you're going so easy just because you're wearing decent clothes.

Leorio: *fixing his apron, wearing a bartender/chef costume, standing behind the bar* I'm lucky 'cause I don't look look a woman, unlike the three of you. I'm a man, certainly not an uke...

Killua: Yeah, a dirty old man...

Leorio: What!?

Director: Okay, that's enough! You three. Killua, stop complaining. You looked so good on your clothes. Just be thankful that's not a mini-skirt. Get ready, we're about to start. Wait, have you seen Kurapika?

Killua: On the dressing room.

Director: Oh, very good. Prepare yourselves. I'll just talk to the others.

Gon, Killua and Leorio: Roger!

Director: *left the three then approached a bunch of crews, including the cameraman* Hello there, guys! You ready?

Crews: Of course Direk!

Director: Good. By the way, Rico-kun *points at the cameraman* Have you prepared extra batteries and films?

Rico: Ay-yay!

Director: How about patience for the out-takes?

Rico: ... Braced and ready to go!

Director: Cool! Now let's just pray not to stay up all night just because of the out-takes. I'm sure Kurapika wants to get this over with, of all the people. And I bet he's dying to cut my head off...

Crew 1: Even Killua's itching for your neck, Direk! Good luck, we're always on your back!

Director: Thanks for that _support_, dear. Anyway, I'll go fetch Kurapika on the dressing room. We'll start in five minutes. *left the crews and paced to the dressing room... then abruptly halted when a blondie, cute maiden greeted her while clutching a tray*

Kurapika: * wearing a ruffled hair band, blue, knee-length maiden dress with white apron and blue choker, along with a doll shoes and high-knee socks* Oh, Di-Direk-san?

Director: Hey, hello there dear! Who are you?

Nobunaga: *suddenly appeared on the scene* Oi, Direk! When are we- *was caught by Kurapika's charm* Wait, who's this chick?

Kurapika: *fidgeted* He-Hey, what are-

Gon: *looking for a tray, then approached Kurapika* Nee, Kurapika! Do you have a spare tray? I can't find mine...

Director: *looked closer to Kurapika, eyes slowly widened, then blood started to ooze from her nose*

Nobunaga: Kurapika... The chain- assassin!? *eyelids slightly twitched*

Hisoka: *paced to Director, handing her tissues while sticking some as well on his own nose* Here, it can help.

Gon: Hisoka!? *looked mildly surprised*

Hisoka: For crying out loud Gon, don't look at me like that. I have to wait for you to ripen more.

Director: Thanks, *wiping her nose and trying her best to stray away her eyes from Kurapika out of fear of her head to get cut off by the blond* By the way, Gon and Killua... Don't watch the kissing scene. It's not for your age.

Killua: *interjected* What the hell are you talking about, Direk!? I'm a ruthless, superb assassin in this story! I'm gouging out heart from a human's chest. And you're telling me that I'm young for a kiss!? You can't be serious!

Gon: Yeah ,we're not that innocent anymore. I had a date before. And me and Killua already kissed-

Killua: *roughly covered Gon's slippery mouth* SHUT THE HELL UP WILL YOU!

Gon: *gagging*... Ouch!

Everyone: *no longer surprised...*

Director: Really? When?

Gon: Once, on the cheek. *breaking away from Killua* ... a fan's request.

Director: Damn those fans, taking advantage of my actors' innocence!

Everyone: *ridiculously looked at her*

Director: *realized what she just said, then chuckled awkwardly*

Killua: *looking for a way to change the subject... then landed his eyes on Kurapika* Woah, Kurapika! You're nice on a dress! You look so innocent! Cosplaying as a lesbian Barbie doll first, then a hotel receptionist, then a gown with the heels and a high school girl for the Drama CD... You're getting hardcore on cross-dressing, huh?

Kurapika: *blushed* W-What are you talking about!?

Kuroro: *entered the scene* What's wrong with being hardcore, Killua-kun? Kurapika on a dress is indeed captivating. Having that kind of charm is convenient.

Kurapika: Stop the mundane talk, will you!?

Director: *giggling then mumbled* Kyaa~! That's sweet!

Kurapika: *shot a deadly glare at Director*

Director: Okay, Kura-chan. I'm just fangirling, no need to kill anyone. Yosh, let's start, guys!

Kurapika: Better to finish this as soon as possible. You people are bullying me too much...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Director: _'Hunter X Hunter Special Episode Part one: VacationXSidelineXMaid Cafe!? TAKE ONE... Lights, camera, ACTION!'_ *take shutter*

Leorio: Table 5! *shoving a tray on the bar, filled with _sake_* Hey Kurapika. You're free? Please take this to Table 5.

Kurapika: *holding a list, then pinned it on the wall near Leorio* I wonder who'll I serve this time...

Leorio: Eh? What happened?

Kurapika: Killua's parents are here. He actually hid on the kitchen when he saw them. Table 8. I wonder what will they do to us once they saw their son wearing a maiden dress...

Leorio: *eyebrows knotted*... All hell will break loose. We'll get killed on the most brutal way. Should you be asking that?

Kurapika: *deeply sighed* I'm so sick of wearing girl's clothes... You are turning me into a laughingstock...

Leorio: Hey I'm not laughing at you! You looked so good on that! Promise!*leaned forward then whispered* No one will know that you're a boy. Unless Senritsu or the Ryodan leader is here.

Kurapika will you please don't ever mention that bastard! I'm on a vacation. I don't want to think about them for now.

Leorio: Oops, gomen, gomen. Off you go. Good luck.

Kurapika: *took that tray and paced to Table 5. The occupants have turned their backs at him. A samurai-looking man is leaning his head on the wall. A sandy-haired boy is talking to a man who's wearing an Egyptian apparel. A bundle of black hair is laying on the table. They all looked so drunk* Erm, excuse me, sirs. Here's your order. *hurriedly placed the tray on the table, about to leave, when...*

Nobunaga: Hey Miss! What's your name? *hiccups*

Phinx: Yeah, can I have your number?

Shalnark: Hey, hey guys! Don't be *hiccups* r-rude. That's bad... Nee, you got a boyfriend?

The trio: *laughs out loud*

Kurapika: *flushed and felt like kicking the drunkards out of the bar*... I'm sorry, sirs. I have so much thing to do. I have to go.

Nobunaga: Hey, wait a sec. Know what, you look familiar. Have we met before?

Phinx: Yeah... You somehow looked familiar... Oh! I remember!

Shalnark: Eh? Where?

Phinx: Hmm, let's see... Yeah, I think you're my future girlfriend.

The trio: *burst out laughing*

Kurapika: *blushed more, but still holding himself... and feeling the same as the two men. These people somehow looked familiar to him, then an eerie idea struck him*

The black hair: Hey... *his voice is obvious of alcohol-possession. He slowly tilted his head, then rubbed his eyes lazily* You three are so noisy. What's going- *his eyes widened, and so did Kurapika's*

Kurapika: *dumbstruck, full-blown to the face. He finally remembered. He tried his best to suppress his eyes from activating, making his fists ball tight and shaking his entire body in the process. He's deeply thinking. He's inside Mito-san's bar. In Gon's house. Battle is the _last thing_ he wanted*

Shalnark: *noticed the weird glances of the two to each other* ... Er, Danchou. You know her?

Kurapika: *looked back at the trio, processing the truth of these men's identities*

Kuroro: *still looking at Kurapika, from head to foot*

Kurapika: *brought his eyes back at Kuroro, trying to decipher the man's next action*

Kuroro: ... No. I dunno her.

Kurapika: *surprised with the man's answer, but felt thankful at the same time. At least the man knows the he doesn't want a commotion* Erm, excuse me. I have to go. *better leave the matter like this. He really didn't want to start a show, yet he's asking God, of why on earth, does these men have to choose this bar of all the places on this world!*

Kuroro: Excuse me,_ Miss._

Kurapika: *halted then turned* ... Yes?

Kuroro: Where's the restrooms?

Kurapika: *felt something bad* .. Behind the bar,_ sir. _There's a door there.

Kuroro: *tried to stand on his own, but swayed back on the chair* Oops, sorry. Woah, I think I'm too drunk already *scratch his head like an idiot* Will you please assist me, Miss?

Kurapika: *now pretty sure that something bad is about to happen* ... I understand, sir. This way, please.

Kuroro: *grabbed Kurapika's arm* I'm really sorry, Miss.

Kurapika: *glared at the man* It's... nothing. *now praying that Leorio's out of the bar*

Nobunaga: Hmm, looks like Danchou likes that chick.

Phinx: Obviously.

Shalnark: I dunno what's something 'bout Danchou that we don't have. He's so charming when it comes to girls.

Phinx: The looks and the moves? *pouring down some Sake in his glass*

Nobunaga: ... Probably.

(meanwhile on the restroom...)

Kurapika: *feeling thankful that Leorio's out. Probably on the kitchen at the time. He rapidly pulled away from Kuroro when they reached the restroom's door* What the hell are you doing here, bastard!

Kuroro: Hey, we just want to drink here. I never thought that I'll see you in this island... wearing a maiden dress. You really like girl's outfits, don't you?

Kurapika: Shut the hell up and get out of this place, NOW! Seriously, what are you up to? How come you found out that I'm here!? Are you following me and my friends? And why didn't you told to your comrades who really I am? What do you want? Are you planning to finish me off in this place? How-

Kuroro: *taking advantage of Kurapika's open mouth, he casually captured the Kuruta's lips and stayed there for a while before breaking away*

Kurapika: *paralyzed at what the hell just happened. Thankful that the bar's wall is completely covering the restroom's door. His eyes completely turned to scarlet. He shivered when Kuroro broke away. He pushed the man so hard away from him, his face blushing furiously, his breath was weirdly held* ... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!

Kuroro: ... You're the noisiest and the most bicker-loving cross-dresser that I've ever met. Shut up. You're so loud. Excuse me, get out of the way *casually shoved Kurapika away from the restroom's door as though they were friends then submitted himself inside it*

Kurapika: *left rendered mute, lost of what to do, to think, and to react next...*

Director: And... CUT! That's an EPIC one take! Oh Lord, thank you so much. Kurapika, Kuroro, that's an awesome scene! *squeals*

Everyone: *applause*

Director: Oh guys, you're making my life worth living for! The kiss was breath taking! I love it! Nee, How did you do that, Kura-chan!?

Kurapika: Me? Why me? Kuroro's the one who did it!

Kuroro: *got out of the door* It's easy, Direk. A piece of cake.

Kurapika: *taken aback* W-What are you saying!? And why the hell did you have to do _that_! Why did you... why did you have to deepen the scene like that!

Director: Deepen... the kiss? *blood oozed out of her nose again* Oh God, I don't wanna die just yet! Help me, I can't breath anymore!

Kuroro: I want to make it as realistic as possible. And I badly want to finish this ruckus. It was done. It was made smoothly. No more problems, right?

Director: *calming herslef* O-Okay~! Let's watch it on the screen!

Kurapika: No, thanks.

Director: Oh come on! Let's go! You must see this more than anyone else! *dragged Kurapika to the TV screen near the cameraman*

Kuroro: *followed suit*

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxox

P.S. Yes, you read it right. PART ONE. So it means... Well I bet you already know what that means. Know what, I'm actually thinking of MAKING THESE SPECIAL EPISODES FOR REAL. But since I'm too busy... Well, I dunno what life could bring this upcoming year... maybe I'll do it, KAPAG TINOPAK AKO.

Hehe~! And I just want to share. Last night I read a rated M fic of KuraKuro. The first chapter of WH extras by lynlyn. And I was devastated. Kurapika as the seme... Oh for the God's sake... For the first time in my life, my brain suddenly felt so lost and it seemed that it stopped working. That night I was planning to right something for NGB but I was really preoccupied that I'm still up at 1 and nothing came. My mom got angry with me the next morning for being lost of myself, doing my works with mess. Oh God, Kurapika as the seme, and scaring the hell out of Nobunaga using _THAT_! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I can't imagine it, it's like when I first tried to listen to the Moody Resto segment of KuraLeo... Kurapika as the seme... WAAAAH! Leave me alone!

I''ll try my best to update this before Xmas came. But don't expect too much. And I'm dying to read others' works! Please, bring colors to my Xmas.. And Kanon58-chan! What happened to your promise!

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: YES! I managed to post this before Xmas come! It's 24 of December, and I'm making my life so hard by finishing this even after the exhausting day of upcoming holidays. I just got home from the market and grocery to grab stuffs. Heck, my shoulder aches~!

Sorry for the wait, guys! Well. I'll admit. I'm so busy. Busy sniffing on others' works... Really, the writers nowadays are getting crazier! I love their works *than my own!* And have you seen bonbonpich's Atlantic? Her perquel for her epic fic? Oh my, I squirmed horribly on that! Oh my~! Thank so much for updating, Pich-chan!

Okay. Off you go guys. And happy holidays to everyone!

Chapter 4.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo x

Director: YOKATTA! Oh good Lord, thank you so much. We're finally done with episode 1! And thank you so much for everyone's hard work! Top ratings are on our hands! Yosh, let's drink to that! Cheers! raised her goblet with wine*

Everyone: CHEERS! *raised their hands with glasses*

Leorio: *gulped his Sake on his small glass*... Ah~! This is good! *looking at the Sake bottle beside him* A treat like this after the exhausting day is relaxing!

Nobunaga: *smelling the Sake from his glass* ... Absolutely. *gulped the alcohol in one shot* ... Arrgh!

Director: *finishing her drink slowly* Hey Phinx-san! What do you have there?

Phinx: *standing behind the bar, throwing a bottle and a covered stainless-steel glass in the air then catching it back smoothly* Well, your favorite, my lady. *pouring the covered glass' contents on a sherry* ... Bloody Mary. *pushed the glass near the director*

Director: Oh my, thank you! *sitting on a chair on the bar, reached for the sherry filled with red liquid then got up from her seat to go to a table where most of the girls sat* You're so awesome, Phinx-san!

Phinx: Thanks!

Director: *paced to the table*

Kuroro: *approaching the bar* Red wine, Phinx. Please.

Phinx: Right away, Danchou.

Kuroro: Where are the others?

Phinx: Hmm, the two kids were on their room upstairs. They retorted when Direk-san ordered them to to go sleep since they're not allowed to drink. Probably they are playing a video game. Or asleep. Kurapika's with them, he doesn't want to drink. Feitan's on a corner, somewhere. You know, he doesn't want to show to everyone how does he looked like without his bandana. Shal's with him.

Kuroro: Oh, I see.

Phinx: Hmm, well. I wonder where have you been? Direk's looking for you.

Kuroro: Just strolled. This island is quite fascinating.

Phinx: Oh, I see. *smiled* Well, here you are, sir. *pushed the goblet with wine*

Kuroro: Thanks. *reached for the glass, about to drink when a hand tapped his shoulder*

Leorio: Yoh! What's up?

Nobunaga: *sat on a chair next to Kuroro*Danchou, where have you been?

Kuroro: *sipped his drink* Just walked.

Leorio: *grumpily gulped* ... OH. *took a seat next to Nobunaga*

Shalnark: *pacing to the bar, dangling an empty bottle* Hello, guys! What's new?

Phinx: Where's Feitan?

Shalnark: ... Down.

Phinx: *chuckled* ... You want some more to drink?

Shalnark: Sure!

(meanwhile on the girls' table)

Director ans Shizuku: *burst out laughing*

Machi and Pakunoda: *suppressing their chuckles*

Neon: *holding her tummy out of hard laughing while slamming her hand on it, tears were on her eyes* And- and another bitchy cute girl had the guts to sing an English song. I promise you, you'll die hard out of laughing with her grammar. i actually thought she created her own language! And what's more, the tone of her song got its own world! It was like, the tone of the song was moving towards north. But her voice took south. She sounded like someone who's reciting a poem! And I- *hiccups* I almost scream to her, _'Don't make it so hard for the song! Stop dragging it into a great misery!'_ *took another sip from her drink* And there was another. A girl who got a bunch of pimples for a face! Seriously! She really looked like a pimple with a head!

Director: *laughing hard* Oh Neon-chan~! I never thought that you're such a fool-mouthed blabber when you're drunk!

Shizuku: *simply nods in agreement while reaching for another shot*

Neon: Okay, I'm not a fool mouthed bitch. I'm just telling the truth. Really, Direk! You got no idea how funny the audition was! The contestants could be really good on comedy! No one really deserves to be called a 'talent' since they got nothing of that at all.

Shizuku: *simply nods in agreement while cupping the shot glass on her hands*

Director: Neon-chan, that's the reason why we do auditions on the first place, to see if someone out there got talents.

Shizuku: *simply nods in agreement while reaching for the bottle*

Neon: *rolled her eyes* Well, whatever. *drinking hr last shot* Yosh, guys! *placed her glass on the table then yawned and stretched out her arms* I have to go to sleep. Beauty rest. *stood up* Good night everyone. See you tomorrow!

Director: Okay dear, sweet dreams!

Shizuku: *nods then smiled while pouring more drink in her glass* Good night.

Neon: *walks towards the door, near the bar* ... Good night everyone! *glances at the bar, looking directly at Kuroro* Bye-bye, Kuroro-san!

Kuroro: *simply smiled and waved his free hand a bit*

Leorio: *sipped some Sake on his glass, then slightly glared at Kuroro* ... I really dunno what's with you that makes all of the girls in here to like you that much.

Nobunaga: Girls simply like guys with looks and brains. They want an ideal boyfriend to boast to the whole world. Danchou got all of those. That's all.

Shalnark: Yeah... *drinks*

Kuroro: *simply smiled and shook his head a little while reaching for his glass' rim*

Leorio: Oh... By the way. I just want to ask you, Kuroro. How did you managed to convince Kurapika to do your scene?

Phinx: Yeah, I'm curious about that too.

Kuroro: Well, first thing: I used logic. For second, I simply explained to him that the scene is nothing to hardly fuss about. He's a newbie. It's normal for him to feel something like that. I reasoned out that he must act professional. And it looks like he understood what I want to say. That's all.

Leorio: I see... But what do you mean when you used logic?

(Meanwhile...)

Neon: *walking along a hallway, pacing to her room. She is swaying slightly due to dizziness*

Kurapika: *got out from a door*

Neon: Hey... Kura- *hiccups* -pika! What are you- *started pacing to the blond when she lost her balance and almost trip over...*

Kurapika: *immediately saw the girl and hurriedly ran to her to catch the girl from the fall* Hey, you're so drunk. You're still not on the legal age of drinking. What the hell do you think you're doing!?

Neon: *smirked* ... You're such a mom, Kurapika.

Kurapika: Oh come on, shut up. Just got to your room and sleep. *took the girl's arm and snaked it on his own shoulder to assist Neon*

Neon: *limply stood on her feet* ... Nee, Kurapika. I want to ask you something.

Kurapika: *gesturing Neon to walk* What is it?

Neon: ... How's Kuroro's kiss?

Kurapika: *flabbergasted* W-What!?

Neon: You heard me.

Kurapika: Yes, I heard you but I didn't understand your question!

Neon: Kurapika, I'm simply asking you. How's Kuroro's kiss? Was it hot? Was it hard? Was it half-assed? Were his lips soft? Were they warm or cold? Was the thing a chance in a lifetime? Was it worth dying for? Did you even at least liked it?

Kurapika: *bellowed* OF COURSE I DID NOT! What the hell are you talking about!?

Neon: Hey, I'm just asking. You don't have to scream on my ears. Stop acting so innocent, you know what I'm talking about. Simply describe the way Kuroro kiss. You don't have to curse the scene to the core.

Kurapika: ... Do I really have to answer that? Does the scene can't speak for itself? Why don't you watch it and judge for yourself?

Neon: I already watched it for twenty times for today. I know it sounds creepy. Don't flinch. But I'm not contented. I want hear it from you. Just... just describe. Was Kuroro a hot kisser?

Kurapika: ... You watched the thing for goddamn twenty times. Should you really be asking that?

Neon: So... Was Kuroro a hot kisser?

Kurapika: *getting gravely annoyed* Obviously. That bastard is a hot kisser. Happy?

Neon: ... Did you like the kiss?

Kurapika: NO.

Neon: Was it a nice kiss?

Kurapika: No... Okay fine! Yes.

Neon: Kuroro's really handsome on personal, isn't he?

Kurapika: ...

Neon: Every girl on this world is dreaming to taste those lips, but it's an impossible dream, wasn't it?

Kurapika: *looked away as Neon started to fangirling*

Neon: ... But it's worth the hardship to have those sweet-looking lips along with the handsome face and hot body, right? *dreamily smiled*

Kurapika: *definitely annoyed to the core*

Neon: I bet his lips were soft and warm. You said he's a hot one. Was he a bit hard?

Kurapika: ... Yeah.

Neon: But it's sweet, right?

Kurapika: ... Yeah.

Neon: Oh, I'm so sure that he's irresistible~!

Kurapika: ... Yeah. Undeniably irresistible.

(MEANWHILE back in the bar...)

Leorio: You- You stole a FUCKING KISS!?

Shalnark: *chuckling at Leorio's reaction upon Kuroro's explanation*

Kuroro: Yeah. I did. There's no way in hell Kurapika would let me kiss him so I did it without his permission.

Leorio: ... You're lucky you still have your head on!

Kuroro: Well, I almost lose it. Fortunately, I'm faster than him.

Hisoka: *sitting on the bar, drinking Vodka* Looks like I'm not the only one who's still in character even off-air~!

Phinx: That's how Genei Ryodan do it, Leorio-san. We're thieves. We steal.

Leorio: Why the hell do you guys have to be so in character all the time...

Kuroro: What's wrong with that? It can improve your acting skill so much. Why don't you practice it too?

Leorio: *deeply sighed* ... Still, I can't understand. Why did you have to steal a kiss?

Kuroro: Use common sense. If the thing is no longer a first time, then it's not a big deal anymore. And the kid doesn't even know how to kiss with opened mouth. At least he learned something from the experience.

Leorio: L-Learned? What do you mean!? And how did you found out about that!?

Kuroro: Asked him.

Leorio: So you mean, you guys did...

*silence...*

Hisoka: Hehe~! Machi-chan can be a magnificent fortune-teller, can't she? Her hunches got the highest probabilities..

All of the Ryodan member on the bar: *nod in agreement*

(back in the hallway)

Neon: ... Gotcha!

Kurapika: *clasped his hands on his mouth, furiously berating himself in thought*

Neon: So he's _undeniably irresistible_, huh?

Kurapika: N-No! That's not what I mean!

Neon: The wild fish was awfully caught by its own mouth~...

Kurapika: No! Please, Neon-chan! Don't think of it as that!

Neon: Stop denying, Kurapika. Get it over. The truth will set you free~!

Kurapika: *flushing hard* NO!

Neon: *chuckling* I can imagine Direk-san while squirming to death...

Kurapika: For crying out loud, NEON! Don't you ever dare to tell this to anyone!

Neon: *humming while pacing to her room on her own, dizziness dissipated into air*

Kurapika: Please, Neon! Don't tell to anyone, not to Direk! I'm begging you please *looked realistically lost*

Neon: *reached the knob of her room's door, dreamily opened it and submitted herself in* Don't worry, Kurapika. I'll tell to the girls only. Or maybe to Direk only. Nothing to fret about. Don't cry, it won't change my mind. Good night! *smirked then raised her right hand, bended her fingers three times to bid goodbye*

Kurapika: *gawked as Neon closed the door. He stood still on the spot as he watched his dignity crushed and crumbled on his very eyes...*

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

P.S. THE END.

Yes, I'm serious. This is the end. Yes, a cliff hang. Go ahead and chase after my neck. If you can. Now die out of curiosity! Ahaha~!

OKAY FINE I'M JUST KIDDING CAN'T YOU SPARE ME A CHANCE? Of course I won't leave this thing just like that! I'm curious of what happened myself since I really dunno. Ahaha, but I'm busy nowadays and I haven't finished writing the whole thing. But I'll TRY my best to update even before 2013 comes. I'll just TRY. And thank you again for the comments! I love them!

DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO FORGET TO REVIEW. Ahaha~! I appreciate all of you. And a merry, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurapika: *clutching papers and languidly ascending on a stair, reaching for a small door that will lead to an open rooftop. Hoping that the door is open, he turned the knob and it luckily opened. A bit far from the door was a bench stood beside the wall of the small compartment where he came from. He paced to the seat. He deeply sighed as he sat on the metal chair. He closed his eyes out of tiredness due to the whole day of shooting. Three hours of sleep wouldn't suffice. Moreover, stress was taking over his body. He firmly rested his back on the cold wall. Cold wind passed and caressed his skin. He inhaled some fresh air and slowly breathed out*

Kuroro: *clutching a piled paper along with a small plastic bag with canned coffees, casually stepped out of the door then paced to the bench that Kurapika was occupying. His steps were soundless, or maybe the blond was too preoccupied to notice his presence. Kurapika was still breathing fresh air, calming and relaxing himself down, with his eyes firmly shut. He noticed how the wind blew the boy's hair away from his face. Even without bangs, which makes the boy really looked girly, Kurapika still look so cute and nice. Wondering if the boy was still feeling dreadful about the kissing scene, he casually bended down and captured - not brushed, not tipped, not smacked - _captured _Kurapika's lips with his own*

Kurapika: *feeling so exhausted, his shoulders actually ache already, but moreover, feeling so nervous and shy about the thought of the upcoming scene of him and Kuroro ... When the scene took its place as he felt something warm and _wet _touched his lips, and Kuroro's face with half-opened eyes that looked so _sensual_ hit him full blown as he opened his eyes. Utterly bewildered, his brain stopped working for a moment. Three seconds passed, the bastard even had the guts to deepen the kiss as he tried to tuck his lips to Kurapika's to make them open, the boy's head even hit the wall and it made him cornered, leaving no choice but to let Kuroro to taste his cavern. His eyes widened more, if possible. While Kuroro looked carried away as he slowly closed his eyes. He felt the man's tongue after three more seconds. And before it reach his own, Kurapika hardly pushed the man away. The man staggered, looking offended, but he smiled as he witness how Kurapika's eyes widened to the max and his face flushed so hard he looked so adorable. His lips were left opened, and they were shaking. But he looked fine, nonetheless, as he still managed to shout out... * WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?

Kuroro: *smirked* Helping you out of your problem.

Kurapika: Helping... me out?

Kuroro: *casually paced to the bench and sat beside Kurapika. He placed the canned coffees on the ground then took one from the plastic. He crossed his legs then opened the can with one hand, while the other clutched the papers and raised it nearer to his face. He lingered his eyes on the paper's content. He acted as though nothing happened earlier and he didn't value his life at all*

Kurapika: *flabbergasted, he moved away from the man until he reached the edge of the bench. His eyes twitched as the man acted so cool and confident*

Kuroro: This script is not that bad, don't you think? *sipped his coffee*

Kurapika: *still suffering with the after shock he couldn't bring himself to say 'I don't think so!'*

Kuroro: *got impatient with the blond's answer, he looked at him* ... Seriously, Kurapika. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?

Kurapika: You just KISSED me bastard should you REALLY be asking that!?

Kuroro: So? Did the kiss gravely injured you? Have you died? Did anyone got hurt and die? Did the world turned upside-down? and split into a half? NO. You're just taking the thing so hard for yourself you're actually giving yourself a heavy burden. I can hardly understand you. *finished his coffee in one gulp*

Kurapika: *slightly gaped then turned his eyes away as Kuroro drink his coffee. He was still blushing hard*

Kuroro: *put the empty can near the other then took two cans from the plastic. He threw a can to Kurapika*... Here.

Kurapika: *caught the can smoothly and brought his eyes back to Kuroro with a ridiculous tone* ... I wonder how can you easily do that. Do I really looked like a girl it made so easy for you to do such thing?

Kuroro: Yes you looked like a girl but that's not the reason why the thing's so easy for me. I simply want to get this over with.

Kurapika: And why do you have to steal a _torrid_ kiss like that? You should have told me before doing so!

Kuroro: As if you'll let me. And haven't you read the script? The kiss is stolen. So next time you'll not be as shock as hell anymore.

Kurapika: But still... I can't understand you. How come you can do it so easy? Aren't you feeling insulted? The audiences are playing us as though we're some sort of toys.

Kuroro: First thing: I'm not feeling insulted since I'm not that affected of it. This is work. I'm not mixing my personal feelings. Next: We must treasure our audiences. We're doing this for them in the first place. Third: We're portraying fictional characters. It's okay to play with it. Nothing to hardly fuss about, right?

Kurapika: But still...

Kuroro: Kurapika, we're professionals. You do know how this work goes. We have to entertain people. If they want us to kiss, then we'll do it. Direk-san said so. The media authorities permitted us to do it, which means the thing won't badly hurt neither us nor the viewers. This is service. You've done this before. You're just shy because there's a camera this time. But once you got used to it, you could do alright. Trust me. I undergone the same thing before. But I came to face it after being explained. This is how this world goes. There's nothing we can do but to go with the flow.

Kurapika: *suddenly looked hopeless, yet listening to Kuroro intently. He opened the canned coffee and sipped*

Kuroro: *looked at Kurapika, noting that the blond was still blushing* ... You want to practice it again?

Kurapika: *choked hard on his drink, he cough and spat some of it. His hand with the script rose up to prevent the liquid to get on* WHAT!?

Kuroro: Oh come on. The kiss is not that bad. I liked your lips, they're soft. We're both reluctant about this yet we want to get this over already. Let's practice. It won't hurt. And there's no one around. Nothing to fret about.

Kurapika: *incredulously gawked, flushing hard* ... That's insane. I don't want to.

Kuroro: _'Aim for finish the hard thing as soon as possible, instead of wishing it not to come anymore.'_ That's what my mentor said to me. Nothing good will happen if you wish for the hard work not to come. But a positive thing, at least, might happen if you badly want to get a job over. Don't dread about the task. Try your best to finish it as soon as you can so that you'll no longer worry and you can start working for another one. You can glue yourself on a spot just because you're scared. Move forward. Just play he game and enjoy the show. Try to get the best out of it. Look for the lessons that the experience could bring. Am I right?

Kurapika: *simply listened to Kuroro's words, taking each of them seriuosly. Seconds passed and he finally got the point* I... I understand. I think I'm taking it too hard. You're right. I'm not working professionally. I'm sorry. I mean... I'm sorry about what I've said earlier. I didn't mean them.

Kuroro: It's alright. I want to say sorry too for what I've said to you. Well... You want to rehearse?

Kurapika: *blushed even more* ... O-Okay.

Kuroro: *slightly smiled (out of Kurapika's eyes shots) then casually moved near the blond*

Kurapika: *made a tini-tiny effort of moving closer to Kuroro, his head bowed a little*

Kuroro: *casually moved one of his arm around Kurapika's shoulder then the other crossed in front of the kid's lap and it landed its mark on his waist*

Kurapika: *utterly shocked and flinched slightly* ...D-Do you really have to cling to me like this?

Kuroro: Aren't you feeling cold? The wind is freezing. And in this way, if ever someone emerged from that door, he or she won't see us actually kissing, and we'll have the time to untangle. Don't worry, I closed that door tight. We can easily hear if there's someone coming.

Kurapika: *glanced at the door, trying to check if it was really closed, and maybe praying for someone to come so that he could escape* ... Okay. Let's get this over with.

Kuroro: Hey, look up.

Kurapika: *cursed on his mind vehemently while flushing harder if it was still possible. He did what he was told* ...B-Be gentle. This is my first time.

Kuroro: *chuckled at the new found information* ... Correction: this is your second time, right?

Kurapika: *rolled his eyes as he saw the point* Whatever. Just do it.

Kuroro: Okay. Oh, and by the way, *smirked* ... It's my pleasure to be your first kiss. *ignored the devastated look of Kurapika as he did what he was told*

Kurapika: *eyes wide open upon Kuroro's statement, he saw how Kuroro's lips captured his for the second time. He closed his eyes and tensed up as the man immediately deepened the kiss, his tongue expertly slid inside his mouth to reach for his own. He flinched as Kuroro nibbled his lips. Warmth rose all over the place. The kiss went deeper, if possible, as Kuroro tucked his neck closer, while the hand on the waist tightened. They parted for a very short period of second to catch breath then continued as though they were on a nice and comfy bedroom, readying for the next action. he unconsciously loosen his eyes and ran his hand on Kuroro's shoulder very slowly. Looks like the man took it as a _dare_ than a request, he deepened the kiss more (I wonder if this is really possible. Anyway, I'm the writer here!). They were both aware that what they were doing was ridiculously so far from _practicing_, but-hell-who-cares-no-one's-around. They parted again in a second and started all over again. Oh, how he just wish for a disaster to come, for the Earth to turn upside-down then split into a half, for the world to come to its end, if it would be the only way for this thing to stop. Sounds like someone unseen heard his plead, as some familiar voices sounded somewhere and it was enough tho bring the both of them to reality. Then very slowly, they let go of each other. Very slowly. As though the thought of doing such thing was something they would regret for the rest of the night.*

Kuroro: *glanced at the door* Hmm, looks like they are looking for us already.

Kurapika: *doomed to the core. They kissed for goddamn four times. Consecutively. God. What was happening?* ... Yeah. We better head back.

Kuroro: *looked back at Kurapika, no longer surprised to see the beetle-red face* See? It's easy. Just go with the flow. Take in the characterization to the heart. Just play the game. Got it?

Kurapika: *still lost* ... Okay. *too preoccupied to notice that Kuroro was blushing to the slightest. He casually stood up and noted that his canned coffee was now empty. Then he remembered that he gulped the thing all at once out of nervousness when Kuroro asked for a _'rehearsal'_ (kindly insert SARCASM here)*

Kuroro: *stood up as well, took his coffees and paced behind as Kurapika started to walk to the door* ... Know what, I suddenly feel like asking Kusarihime-san for a dinner.

Kurapika: Oh?

Kuroro: Yeah, you know. To request for another filler script. *three, two, one...*

Kurapika: *turned to look at Kuroro with his bright scarlet eyes*

Kuroro: What? You liked the kiss too, don't you?

Kurapika: *activated his nen*

Kuroro: Oh, you'd rather do it _off-cam?_

Kurapika: *summoned his Chain Jail*

Kuroro: Okay. I'm just messing with you. You don't have to get so serious. *walked casually passed in front of the blazing, fiery Kurapika*... But really. We _should_ do that again sometime. *walked a bit faster since he didn't want to die just yet. Not right after what happened*

Kurapika: *simply stood there, drowning in confusion and creep...*

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

P.S. Yokatta~! At last, I'm finished! I'm working on this thing for many days because I got no money anymore to rent a PC, I'm reading others' works *I love Kurisleen-chan's fic!* and I always feel lazy every time I try to type. Oh my, I got no money anymore... Sorry for the wait guys! Anyway, at least I finished before the new year comes!

Another thing. I just want to share. I really can't recall, sorry, but one of my friends, Kanon-chan or Kei-chan? recommended me an M rated fic. Red eyes x Betray x Scream. And you know what, it's sick. Really sick. I don't like the idea. I FELL IN LOVE WITH IT. Rape scene... FOR REAL!? What the heck I should have read that before! Shame, the author abandoned the fic! And you know what's more sick? I WANT TO WORK ON IT! Damn! Last night I was up 'til 4 a.m. just to work on it. I INCREDULOUSLY finished 2 chapters in one go. My hand hurts and my mom shout to me the next morning. I came to retrieve another nice memories of my childhood (YES, I'm imagining RAPE SCENES when I was nine. I know it's creepy, don't flinch O.O). And I'm doubting to publish it because you might love me more. I'm very sure of that. I love the result of that night. Crap, you'll really love me more once you read it. It was not that graphic but I managed to write a mix of love(out of nothing at all) and sex scene. I made a clean job. You'll surely like it.

But wait. I must not forget that I'm working for Never Go Back. And that's my priority. After reading my one-night work, I came to realize that my M fic was an opposite of NGB. Totally cold and not as fluffy and warm as NGB. So I'm seriously thinking of publishing it once I finished NGB. But that's not a sequel *what-the-hell-I'm-talking-about-I-haven't-even-halved-NGB-then-look-I'm-working-for-another-again-what-will-gonna-happen-to-my-life-nothing-will-be-finished!*

Anyways. whitypearl already PM-ed me. Asking for updates. Then NGB reached 2000 hits without me updating it. So you really like it? That's nice! Since I'm finished with this, I'll be back to work on that!

Sorry for the bicker. Kanon-chan just sounded like she missed me so I decided to talk here. And by the way, the reason why I wrote that M fic in one night is because the rape idea won't leave me ALONE, I have to get them off for my head to work DECENTLY on NGB. So if ever the NGB delayed more... Chase after Kanon and Kei's necks and blame *and thank* them! This is all your fault, girls! They kept bugging me on FB! Anyway, I really love those brats! (peace ^^.)

Well. I never thought that this crazy idea became a success. Thanks for everyone who made some effort to review, I love you all! And by the way. I'm thinking a Summer Vacation special. A really crazy one.

You want that? Good, THEN DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.

I hope you all like this~!

-iamkusari.-


End file.
